thomas_and_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie's Funfair Special
Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special in American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. When Rosie reaches Brendam Docks she tries to pull the train, but the tension caused by Emily coupled up at the other end snaps a coupling and Rosie leaves with only half the train. More trucks come loose during the journey, causing problems for Bertie, Stepney, and Emily. When caught by the Fat Controller, Rosie fetches Rocky to repair the damage and she and Emily pull the train back together and deliver it to the fair grounds. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK narration) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm (mentioned) Trivia * The coconuts seen in a truck are really coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the sugar truck hits him. This is absent in the UK version. * Bertie's driver and passengers are not in CGI. * In Germany, this episode is called "Overzealous Rosie". * This episode marks Stepney's first appearance since the seventh season, and his first speaking role since the fifth, though he only speaks in the US narration. This is also his last appearance to date. * Stepney did not have a CGI face when the truck hit him, but in a rare picture, he did. Goofs * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm", but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * It is strange that Rosie would not notice that her train was getting lighter and lighter. * The sugar is just dumped into a truck instead of being loaded in crates. * In the American narration, Stepney says "Oh my!", but his mouth doesn't match the words. * In real life, Stepney would have been pushed backwards by the collision. * How was Bertie able to see the coconut truck if it was still around the bend and Stepney see the sugar truck if it was on another line behind bushes? * In real life, Emily probably would have been derailed by the collision. * The ferris wheel's benches would not have been so heavy that Rocky was needed to lift them. * Stepney has Thomas' whistle sound. * The sugar truck's coupling snaps just as Rosie starts to pass Stepney, but it takes quite a while for the truck to actually crash into him. * After the sugar truck hits Stepney, he does not look even remotely dirty. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, the side of it is upside down. * In the US narration, Stepney doesn't sound shocked when the truck of pink sugar is about to crash into him. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the crossing, Bertie disappears. * Bertie has Caroline's horn sound. * Nothing is said about Bertie and Stepney after their accidents. Gallery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:Rosie'sCarnivalSpecialtitlecard.png|US title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.jpg|Rosie at the Smelter's File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial5.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial28.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.jpg|Rosie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial7.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial8.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial9.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial32.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.jpg|Bertie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial11.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial34.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial35.jpg|Stepney File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial36.jpg|Stepney's whistle File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial37.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial38.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial12.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial39.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial15.jpg|Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial42.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.jpg|Rosie and The Fat Controller at Maithwaite File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial19.jpg|Rosie and Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial20.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial45.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial46.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.jpg|Emily, Rosie, and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.jpg|Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial25.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.PNG File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.jpg Episode File:Rosie's Funfair Special - British narration|British narration File:Rosie's Carnival Special|American Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes